Existing shower head can adjust the outlet functions by user's switching. During a shower, when the user wants to apply shower gel or shampoo, the shower head should be turned off. If the shower head keeps on, water is wasted. But it is not convenient for the user to switch off the shower head by switching the switch on the wall. A water stop shower head is then existed. The water stop button is disposed in the shower head, user can operate the button to achieve water stop, and the shower head is convenient and humanized. However, traditional water stop shower head has the water stop and switch functions independent, making the shower head with more component and complicated structure. The user needs to distinguish the water stop button and switch button, the cost of study is high, the user experience is bad. Besides, the water stop switch needs large force, the switch hand feel is not good.